A Christmas Wish Come True
by BlackKittyKitty
Summary: Sebastian Michaelis, a demon living in the now modern world, wants only one thing for Christmas as it is right around the corner. But, will he get his Christmas wish? What does he really want in the first place? And will he be satisfied with what he gets?
1. Late one Christmas Eve

**A/N: Okay, so here is my first fanfiction EVER. I tried my best and got a little help from a friend of mine, who I don't know if she has an account with Fanfiction or not. But, she is more experienced in writing than I am, so of course I asked her for help. I really hope I did well for this because I am so nervous about posting it. So...ah...here we go!**

**Disclaimer: Not in any way do I own Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler). **

**Enjoy!**

"Oh, bocchan," he murmured quietly to himself as he sat on his bed, holding a small portrait. "I miss you more as each passing day goes by. I would give anything just to serve you again."

Sebastian Michaelis, a demon living in the now modern world, wanted nothing more than to be at Ciel Phantomhive's side once more. Even if it was ust for a moment, he wanted to see that deep sapphire eye and that slate-colored hair. How he missed touching that unblemished skin - skin so soft and smooth - as he bathed bocchan. Sebastian missed everything that was Ciel Phantomhive. It's been so long...

August 15, 1879.

That year - that day - was the last he had spent with his bocchan. Now, 133 years have passed since then.

"Ah, bocchan. Such a regal stature you had; you were the image of perfection," Sebastian murmured.

He sighed and slipped the small portrait into the single drawer of his nightstand. The portrait was dear to him because he had painted it, and it was of his beloved bocchan.

He stood from where he sat on his bed in his dark room and walked the short distance to his window. He leaned against the wall and watched the snow fall. Yes, it was nearly Christmas. He knew of the joy it would bring to humans.

And tomorrow is Christmas.

Sebastian wished he could share the joy he slowly learned to feel with his bocchan. He lifted his hand and drew a heart in the fog that had condensed on the window. He wished that he could share his love with bocchan.

His cell phone began to vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it from his pocket and galnced breifly at the number before pressing the green "ANSWER" icon on the screen.

"Hello?" he said after putting the phone to his ear.

"Good evening, sir," a female voice said. "My name is Kim, and I'm with the Division of Youth Placement."

"My name is Sebastian Michaelis, but I am not a father nor guardian of any children."

"Well, Sebastian," the woman said, "some children have been rescued from captivity two weeks ago, and one - a boy - says he know you, so I called to see if you could take him in, seeing as Christmas is right around the corner. I want him to be with someone he knows since he has no family."

"May I ask his name?"

"Yes, of course! He is fourteen, and his name is Ciel Phantomhive - "

"I shall be there at a moment's notice," Sebastian interrupted her upon hearing bocchan's name, an urgency to go to him took control of his mind and body.

"Oh. Well, okay. You need to go to the division's residential care unit on the outside of town. I'll be there with Ciel. Just come to the administrative building in the center of the unit."

"Yes, ma'am. Goodbye."

He pressed the red "END" icon on the screen and shoved his phone in his pocket. In a flash, he was dressed in appropriate winter clothes with a black stocking cap on his head. He rushed out to his car - a black Chevelle - and drove as quickly as allowed on the roads.

_I could run faster than this, _he thought bitterly.

However, it didn't matter because he was about to see his bocchan. As soon as he parked in front of the administrative building, he sat in his car for a moment to calm down. He needed to be calm when presenting himself in front of bocchan. Bocchan only knew him to keep his calm and show no emotion...except for the smiles and smirks he would always give.

When he was sure he could hold it together, he exited his car and went inside the administrative building. Straight across from the entrance door about fifty feet, a woman with brown hair sat behind a semi-circle desk. She was organizing paper. Sebastian quickly crossed the distance between himself and the desk. The woman looked up and him and smiled.

"You must be Sebastian," she said warmly. "I'm Kim."

"I am Sebastian," he replied, shaking her hand.

Kim stood from her chair behind the desk.

"As soon as Ciel was asked if he knew anyone in town, he told me about you. I ran a background check on you a week ago and found that you had a spotless record. So, after some counseling with Ciel, I decided that we should go ahead and place him with you. So, let me get Ciel and bring him to you."

Sebastian only nodded. He _needed_ to see his bocchan. Kim left through a door behind the rounded desk. Impatiently, Sebastian waited. Then, a door to the left that was not behind the desk opened. Out came Kim, and behind her came a boy of a familiar height.

This boy had the slate hair and was looking at the ground, carrying a single bag of clothes. He looked up and two sapphire eyes met Sebastian's red ones. The boy gasped and dropped his bag. Despite there being two blue eyes, Sebastian knew the left eye.

It was definitely his bocchan.

"Sebastian..." his bocchan breathed and ran toward him.

Sebastian said nothing and came forward with open arms. He took his bocchan into his arms and hugged the boy tight. Ciel returned Sebastian's embrace.

"Sebastian," Ciel murmured. "You came for me."

"I did, and I always will," Sebastian promised.

They seperated and Sebastian put his cap on Ciel's head.

"Let's go home."

Ciel smiled and nodded.

"Have a merry Christmas," Kim said.

"You, too," Sebastian said as he picked up Ciel's bag.

Then, together they left.

Once in Sebastian's car, Ciel lost his happy manner. He was solemn and looked out the window.

"Bocchan," Sebastian said as he droved away from the unit, "you have no clue how happy I am to see you again." A genuine smile was on his face.

"Demons don't have emotions, Sebastian. You can drop your act now."

"What...what are you talking about? I do have emotions."

"Don't lie to me Sebastian."

"Bocchan, I have never and never will lie to you."

"Whatever. Just don't expect me to show any emotion to you."

A sad smile formed on Sebastian's face - a smile that went unnoticed to Ciel. "Yes, bocchan."

All Sebastian wanted was his bocchan, and thast he finally had. It would leave him content...for now.

**A/N: Whew! Finally finished, did you? Well, it probably wasn't that good, but please review! I would like to know how I did for my first fanfiction and whether or not I should continue! And if you think there is something I did wrong, let me know. Especially with the DYP. I know a little about it, so give me some tips...please? Thank you for reading and please review! I can't stress that enough...**


	2. Emotion New To Me

**AN: So, I've finally found inspiration to start the second chapter to this! I was watching a doujinshi, then it finally hit me! Inspiration! Sometimes it's hard to find an inspiration...so I hope this is good. I don't remember what doujinshi I was watching, but this chapter goes to that because it's where my inspiration came from. So, without further ado, the second installment of "A Christmas Wish Come True" is here! Also, a big thanks to those who reviewed:**

**cronaxmaka-lover**

**CrushX3**

**promocat**

**JezebelStrike**

**akademia**

**A very big thank you to them and their support with this. I love you all very, very much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji in any way whatsoever!**

It was dark. Very dark.

It was...Sebastian didn't even know what time it was because he was so lost in his thoughts as he sat on the couch in the living room on his apartment.

The cause of all his jumbled thoughts?

The little bundle of a boy who lie asleep in his bed at the moment.

Ciel Phantomhive.

It still exhausted his demon mind trying to figure out how in the world Ciel had come back after being taken by Hannah and turned into a demon, never to be seen again. Several possibilities passed through his mind but none seemed to appeal to this situation. Ciel no longer had the contract mark in his eye. Somehow, Ciel had memory of Sebastian. Ciel had memories...however, the memories he had hoped were there were gone. The memories where Ciel had gone through the trouble to try and teach him human emotions...

_**Flashback: Sebastian's POV**_

_It was time to put my bocchan to bed, seeing as it was well past ten o' clock. He had been working on exhausting paper work all day while I did the household chores. Because we had received no letter from the queen, our day had went somewhat like that. I walked silently through the halls as I always did, heading toward the study where my bocchan was sure to still be working his young mind to depletion. I stopped in front of the door that lead to his study, knocking gently to alert him that I wished to enter._

_There was no response._

_I knocked again and I receive no response._

_I knock once more before entering the study upon my own accord, wanting to know why I am receiving no response from my master. I walk into the quiet study and look over at the desk which was set directly across from the door. I see that the leather chair he sits so proudly in is turned to where its back faces me as I enter. I walk silently over to the desk and stand in front of it, reaching over to turn the chair towards me. A soft smile adorns my face as I see my bocchan sound asleep in his chair, posture and face relaxed as he dreams pleasantly - or so it seems. _

_I tilt my head to the side in curiousity, wondering what he may be pleasantly dreaming of since I have never seen him so relaxed before; not even in sleep has he looked as peaceful as he does now. I decide that I do not want to disturb his pleasant dreams and go to his side, carefully lifting him from his leather chair and carrying him to his sleeping chambers. I listen to his breathing as I do, the gentle puffs of air coming from his slightly parted lips. I shift him to one of my arms so that I may open the door to his bedroom, closing it silently behind me after I enter. I walk toward his bed, tenderly lying him down without disturbing his tranquil dreams. I went to retrieve his nightshirt from his wardrobe to silently dress him for bed as he slept. _

_When he was in his nightshirt, he began to stir. I assumed he was waking up from the slight movement I had caused him to make. As I covered him in his comforter and removed his eyepatch, he looked up at me with those sleepy, half-open eyes._

_Curse me for thinking this of my master, but he was truly adorable. Just like her - the beautiful cat I enjoyed to visit when the manor caused strain upon me._

_I looked at him as he looked at me. He reached out a hand for me, and I took his petite hand tenderly into my larger hand. He smiled up at me with a tired smile. That smile - that tender, rare smile - warmed my black heart with an emotion I have never experienced before. Something about him was teaching me new emotions._

_"Sebastian..." he murmured._

_"Yes, my lord?"_

_"Remember how...a week ago...I asked you what you thought of me?"_

"Yes, I remember. What of it?"

_"Will you tell me the answer again?"_

A soft smile that was laced with some other foreign emotion embellished my facial features. "My lord, I think of you as a spark. You have ignited in me flames of new emotions that I have never felt before and I wish to keep feeling them and learn what they are. And when I am near you, they burn brighter and hotter."

_That beautiful smile he smiled only for me was still on his perfect face. In his eyes was a delicate look that warmed me from my head to my toes. _

_"Sebastian...lean closer, please."_

_I stepped closer to his bed and leaned down so that my hair gently brushed against the soft skin of his face. He reached up with his free hand and pressed it against my face with the delicacy that a child would. His thumb rubbed so softly against my cheek that I leaned in closer, guessing what he wanted. A gentle blush was dusted across his cheeks oh so beautifully. My gaze traveled down to his plump, baby soft lips that were parted in what I guessed anticipation. _

_"Sebastian..."_

_Already knowing what he wanted, I leaned down and pressed my lips to his in a tender motion. While his eyes were closed, my eyes went wide at the amount of emotion that suddenly coursed through me. He was not only a spark in my heart but a drug that surged powerfully through my veins. The desire that wanted more of this boy was no carnal, sensuous desire. This desire was one of innocence, the desire of wanting to be close to someone because you want to be close and never let them go. I was just so...captivated...by this simple gesture of physical contact that held so much emotion behind it. Now I understood why humans kiss sometimes. I understand what a first kiss is supposed to feel like. My first kiss with my bocchan...and I was already wanting more of him. This innocent desire to have him, all of him. _

_I moved so that I was now sitting beside him, hovering over him as I kissed him with this deep emotion of unknown origin within me. My hand slipped from his and traveled with my other hand to tenderly hold his face as my tongue slipped from the confines of my mouth and tentatively traveled along his bottom lip. He hesitantly responded by opening his mouth to me, just wide enough for me enter the wet muscle into his mouth. I reached into his mouth with my tongue, touching everywhere I could while tasting the sweet, unparalleled taste that was Ciel Phantomhive.____I felt him pushing against me in this kiss, possibly from wanting to take over. _

_The need to breathe caused my bocchan to seperate from me._

_He looked up at me, trying to calm his erratic breathing. I pressed gentle, soft kisses over his cheeks, jaw, and neck. With every brief touch of my lips, he reacted with the smallest of noises that again spurred that ingenuous desire within me. He wraps his arms around my neck, holding me closer._

_"Stay with me tonight," he whispers in my ear. "Lay with me."_

_I smile and pull off my tail coat, folding it perfectly like I would. I slip off my shoes and set the neatly folded tailcoat atop them and join my master in his bed. He moved closer to me and nuzzled into my body, causing me to wrap my arms around him. He enjoyed this contact, I knew, because of the content sigh that escaped his lips as he drifted into sleep. I rested my head atop his, enjoying the feelings coursing through me._

_My spark and my drug._

_Everything that meant anything to me was right here in my arms._

_At that moment, I vowed to protect my bocchan. Not because of the contract but because of deeper feeling that was ignited that I had never known before now._

_**Flashback Ends:**_

_**Third Person POV:**_

A sweet, sweet memory that Sebastian had never forgotten. A sweet, sweet memory that would forever be embedded into his mind.

What had turned his bocchan so cold? A question that he would be stuck with, knowing that he may never find the answer.

_Bocchan, _he thought. _At least I have you back._

**AN: And there you go! Second chapter is up! Woohoo! I so enjoyed writing this chapter so much. I absolutely loved it. So, I hope you as readers enjoyed it too. I'd like it if you reviewed, but you don't have to. Another big thanks to those who are supporting my first fanfiction ever!**


	3. New Place, New Beginnings

**AN: Well, if you've heard from my other story, I was without Internet for a long time. And here I am with a new chapter! I'm surprised that I made it three chapters so far. I'm not very good at writing, you see. I'm still a work-in-progress within the field of writing skills. But, hey, I do try and that's what matters. At least, that should be what matters here. **

**Yep.**

**So, here you go. Third installment of "A Christmas Wish Come True."**

**Disclaimer: I do not in any way own these characters or the story line they came from. I only own the turmoil I intend to send them through.**

Tears.

Ciel was dreaming of tears.

He saw tears in their clear liquid form dropping from a profound, dark space. He could not see where the tears were coming from. Beside him where he stood, it was raining tears but the tears did not touch him. And how did he know these were tears? Why, he could hear the soft whimpers of the giver of these tears. They were no girlish whimpers; these whimpers were low, almost like a soft but deep howling. Even the howling was enough to spark a void of feeling within him.

Looking down, Ciel saw that his bare feet stood on a clear surface. He could see down, down, down. The lengthy depth was making him dizzy, an unwanted spinning began inside his head. Putting his hands to his temples helped ease the spining. He looked down with a new clarity about his head and he just saw colors.

Colors.

He saw the colors red, blue, black, and purple.

_Perhaps the colors mean something_, he thought. The colors were shifting through the transparent surface he stood upon. It estranged him with the transparency below him and the dark abyss above him.

What did all this mean?

* * *

Waking with a start, Ciel jolted up into a sitting position. Several beads of sweat rolled down the back of his neck and the side of his face. Looking around, he saw that he was lying on a bed much too big for just him. The room was dark and felt very confined. Perhaps this was a small room.

Light was straining to make itself known from behind dark, thick curtains on the opposite of the room from where he resided. He watched the light peeking through, finding some comfort in it. A moment later, he decided to go open the curtains to discover where exactly he was. Sliding down from the tall bed, the teen moved to the other side of the room and tugged the heavy curtains open, letting sunlight bathe the room in a pleasant, warm, natural glow.

From what Ciel could see with the new light invading the room, the sheets and comforter on the blanket were black. The bed was a simple full-sized bed; there were no special additions to it. On the left of the bed was a beside table with a single drawer. His sapphire eyes turned to the right to find a wooden desk sitting beside the window. And directly to the right of the bed was the bedroom's door.

Of course his curiousity got him; he decided to venture out of the room for he did not remember how he got here.

Peeking his head out of the room to his left and right, he saw that a hallway was present. Down the left of the dim hallway was another door, and to the right of the hallway was a door all the way at the end. Across from where he stood was an opening, an entryway into the other room most like the living area. Ciel tiptoed across the hallway into the living area cautiously; inside he was shaking with the fear of intruding on someone's home, and he supposed that if he were caught it would not end well.

When entering the ample living area, he observed the area around where he stood. To his left there was the door leading out of the home. To his right was a couch with a coffee table in front of it and a television perched upon the wall across from it. None of this bothered him; he was perfectly fine with what he saw.

The only thing bothering him was the fact that there was a man asleep on the couch, the man who was named Sebastian Michaelis.

_So he brought me here_, Ciel thought. _Why would he do that? There must be some reason that demon would want something with me_, he finished bitterly in his head.

The Phantomhive pride he had grown with suddenly came over him as we walked over with a vanity about him, ready to rouse the demon and demand why he was here. When standing beside the sleeping demon and about to shake him awake, he stopped. His angry pride settled into a dismal pity as he gave attention to the trails of tears going down the demon's cheeks.

Tears...

Just like his dream.

Had his dream been about Sebastian?

Just as soon as his doubt settled it was gone. He decided that demons feel nothing and they never will. And as if sensing the change, Sebastian opened his eyes to see Ciel. Immediately Sebastian straightened himself out and sat up, rigid as he always stood when listening to his former master.

"Good morning, bocchan. I see you have awaken."

"How did I get here?" Ciel demanded.

"The Department of Youth Services phoned me, telling me of how you had appeared in their care. Afterwards, they told me you knew me and asked me to come get you. They released your custody to me, and here you are."

"I see. Well then. I'm hungry. Go make me something to eat."

"Yes, bocchan." Sebastian stood and looked down at his bocchan with a small, joyful smile. "And may I wish you a Merry Christmas."

**AN: What is Ciel ever going to do with this new, emotional Sebastian? He's sure going to remember the conversation they had in the car from the first chapter, and will he remember the same memories that Sebastian had from the second chapter? I honestly don't know yet. I guess we'll see as this goes on and whatever happens to come from my mind. **

**Yep. (I do say that a lot, don't I?)**

**Anywho (my word), I hope you enjoyed this and review please! I'd like to know if you have some ideas you would like incorporated into this story. I wouldn't mind using something a reader wants. **

**Also (something random you don't have to read), as of April 26(which I know is late), I'm going to be my school's Army JROTC Command Sergeant Major! Isn't that awesome! And you can ask me if you want to know what that is. I don't mind explaining. **

**For now, BlackKittyKitty out!**


End file.
